Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access device, and more particularly, to an articulating surgical access system for use in laparoscopic surgical procedures.
Background of Related Art
In laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures, a small incision or puncture is made in a patient's body, e.g., in the abdomen, to provide an entry point for a surgical access device which is inserted into the incision and facilitates the insertion of instruments used in performing surgical procedures within an internal surgical site. Laparoscopic surgical procedures are advantageous in that, as compared to traditional open surgical procedures, both trauma to the patient and recovery time are reduced due to the relatively small incisions formed through the patient's body. However, since these access incisions are small, only elongated, small diametered instrumentation may be used to access the internal body cavities and organs.
During such procedures, surgical objects such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gases are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. The surgeon is then able to perform the procedure within the abdominal cavity by manipulating the instruments that have been extended through the access devices. The manipulation of such instruments within the internal body is similarly limited by both spatial constraints and the need to maintain the body cavity in an insufflated state.